Summoning Butterfly
by bigmike08
Summary: new first chapter people please read and review i hop u like it


My back hit the wall with a hard thud. I crouched down behind a piece of rubble with my guns in hand and ready to fire. My guns refilled themselves with a click and I hopped over the rubble and started pulling the trigger. I ran as I shot, covering Rikku as she battled the ferocious fiend. I stopped beside her and went Trigger Happy as Paine slashed mercilessly with her sword. "Are you ok!" I yelled over the fiends roaring. "Yeah! Wow this one's a meanie!" she said in her cheerful tone. I smiled and looked back at the task at hand. Paine landed beside me and we were in our YRP position. "We need a new plan!" Paine said breathing hard and sweat glistening on her brow. "Alright, black mage on three! One, two, thr…" but I never got to finish because Tidus hopped over our heads and slashed at the fiend. Me, Rikku, and Paine looked at each other in disbelief and Paine shook her head. I sighed, smiled a little and ran towards the fight. It had been a month since he had come back and joined the Gullwings. Since then we had been sphere hunting everywhere. I hopped into the air, changed into my warrior dress sphere, and landed with my sword in hand. I charged the beast slicing, dicing, slashing, and bashing everything I could. The fiend was huge. With the talons of a million hawks, the body of a dragon, and a head about half the size of the ship, it thrashed at us. I flipped backwards to avoid a talon swipe and flipped forward to stab the fiend. My movements were fluid, like my summoner dance, I shifted my body and landed multiple blows upon the beast. I landed next to a rock and crouched in a sitting position to catch my breath. I watched Tidus move and he was magnificent. His jaw set and his warrior tactics moved me as he fought. He jumped into the air to take another hack at the beast, but before he could it slashed at him and left three gashes across his chest. I screamed a loud and hair raising scream and let out an even bigger warrior cry. That's the thing about the dress spheres. Whichever one you assume, it takes over your personality.

"Cover me!" I yelled to Paine and Rikku, who stood there dumbfounded. I flung myself through the air and landed by Tidus. He was sitting up and holding his chest as blood gushed through his fingers. I pushed stray strands of hair out of his forehead and pulled out a potion. "Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you." He said in a whisper. I tipped it into his mouth and watched as his wounds healed. "We'll never have to wonder anymore will we?" I said with a smile. He returned my smile and I helped him to his feet. "You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and we went back into battle. This time we both went for the fiends neck and head. I ran up the fiends back dodging the sharp spikes it sent out of its back and landed on its head. I drove my sword deep into the top of its head and flipped off as it thrashed. Tidus came up with one big swipe and took off the head of the beast. The blood went everywhere and covered the team. I looked back at Rikku's disgusted face and Paine's bored one and smiled. They were my friends, had been since we started this strange job. They had saved me from my grief when I needed them and they were like sisters. However, the biggest prize out of all of this was the love of my life. I hugged him and ignored Rikku's complaint of never getting this outfit completely clean. He hugged me back and held me for a minute. Despite the blood I could still smell his scent, and it filled me with joy each time. he was back. Finally back after all my searching he was back.

I pulled back from the hug and looked at him. He smiled at me and began to do a little dance. I joined him and we laughed and did that for about two minutes before Paine interjected. "We do have a sphere to get people." She said with her monotone voice. "Right!" I said. I held Tidus's hand and we jogged into the dark chamber of the temple. My hair bounced slightly into my eyes and I was out of breath but I was so happy I didn't care. We reached the small chamber and I saw our bounty glowing with a pinkish light in the dark. Tidus grabbed it and tossed it in the air a couple of times. "Hey! We need that!" Rikku exclaimed grabbing it out of the air. "Oh c'mon, lighten up!" he said with a big smile. "We won, we need to have some type of fun!" he said cheerfully. "We can do all of that when we get back to the ship and shower." I said.

Two hours later we were back on the ship and flying high in the air over Spira. I stepped out of the shower after scrubbing the gunk and blood out of my hair and off of my skin, and dried myself off. I looked into the mirror and viewed my reflection. I was glowing. My blue and green eyes shone with laughter and mirth. I was smiling a real smile, and I felt so overjoyed it was ridiculous. "Yunie, come on it's time to watch the sphere." Rikku yelled. I had been the last in the shower so naturally everybody was waiting on me. I used my gunner dress sphere to get dressed and headed out to the group.

I stood beside Tidus and held his hand. As soon as our fingers laced I swore I heard a growl from brother but I didn't look his way. He had to understand that Tidus was my soulmate and that he was my cousin and friend. I looked at the screen and prepared myself for whatever was on the sphere. Tidus brought my hand to his lips and I smiled. I kissed him softly on the cheek and squeezed his hands. "Watch." Shrina said. I looked at the screen intently and watched as the static cleared and the picture came into view. There was a girl in a dark room. Her hair was a white unlike any I'd seen. Her dress was long and flowing. Her eyes were big blue orbs. She was crying so hard we could barely make out her words. "Please…you have to help me bring him back. Please Seymour needs me." we were all shocked at the mention of Seymour's name. "Fine if you wont help me I'll do it myself." She said now angry. She picked up a staff from somewhere off screen. She did a dance I was all to familiar with accept she did it in reverse. I never knew you could do it in reverse. Her staff glowed, her hair billowed in the wind. A hand reached up from the ground shocking us all, making Rikku scream. His body rose from the ground, naked and twisted. He grabbed the girl by her throat and snapped her neck. He lifted his head his rotting eyes reforming. And when they did one word uttered from his lips.

"Yuna." And the screen went dead.


End file.
